random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Stuff Movie 1
Peter: And now, welcome to the one… the only… well, so far… Random Stuff Movie! Today, we have guest stars! From the NFL, we have DeMarcus Ware, Felix Jones, Jason Witten, Mike Jenkins, Stephen Bowen, Tony Romo, and David Buehler from the Cowboys, and Drew Brees, Reggie Bush, Courtney Roby, Sedrick Ellis, Tracy Porter, Darren Sharper, and Garrett Hartley from the Saints! Bob: Hey, I think we should order pizza and wings for us…all. Bowen: You better give me some Hot Buffalo wings. Brees: Mmm…cheese pizza with pepperoni… (All place their order) Bob: This says the total is… four hundred eleven dollars and 37 cents! Romo: We should have brought Dez with us. All: *laugh* Peter: Anyway, we’ve got a football game planned for today. We’ll have the Cowboys kicking to start. Joe: Not yet. Peter: Color commentary, por favor? Joe: Gold, blue, silver! Peter: Wow, I guess you picked the team colors. Ware: All right, who’s the ref here? Peter: I’ll be the ref. =Buehler: *does funky kickoff dance*= Peter: The kickoff goes out the back of- wait we don’t have an end zone! =Bob: *paints lines*= Peter: Okay, now it’s at the 7-yard line and downed by Ware (WHISTLE) Brees, Roby, and Bush huddle for the Saints, and Bowen, Ware, and Jenkins for the Cowboys. Brees: This one’s going for a touchdown. Ware: Watch me knock you- Brees: Hike! Ware: *sacks Brees at the 1* Brees: Ouch. Pizza Guy: Delivery! Bob: Ooh, food. Peter: *spots ball at the 1 and rushes to the door* (They all eat their pizza, wings, and cheese sticks) Brees: Hey, it’s still second and sixteen. Bush: You stay RIGHT there. Ware: Ooh, I’m so scared. Roby: It’d be best for you. Brees: Okay, here ya go, Reggie. Bush: *runs* Ware: Oh great. Jenkins: *clobbers Bush* Peter: And…it’s a third down at the 14! Brees: Hey, Mike! You mind holding this? Jenkins: Yes. Brees: Darn it, he didn’t fall for it. Brees: *'throws to end zone*' Roby: Hey, I’m not THAT fast, Drew! Brees: Then run!!! Peter: And…it’s incomplete. Fourth and three. Hartley: '*attempts a punt that goes to the 50* ' 'Jones: Hey! Mike, that’s yours! ' 'Jenkins: It’s all yours! ' 'Ellis: *touches ball after it hits Jenkins’ head* ' 'Peter: It’s first and ten at the 50. ' 'Bob: HUNGRY ' 'Joe: Red, white, yellow! ' 'Bob: Pepperoni pizza? ' 'Joe: Yes. ' 'Peter: *gives Bob a pepperoni pizza* ' 'Bob: Yum. *Eats pizza in 5 minutes* ' Jimmy Graham and Remi Ayodele come in for the Saints, and Tashard Choice and Sean Lee for the Cowboys. All Players: Cool, we have subs. Peter: Let’s get back to playing. Brees: Jimmy! Get over here! Reggie, you’re off. Bush: But- Brees: No arguing! Go over there. Ware: Don’t make me tackle you. Bush: Oh…nice plan. *Sits down* Brees: Set. Hike! Ware: *chases Brees* Brees: *runs out of bounds for loss of 7* Ware: Why don’t you just kick now, Saints? Brees: Fine, we will. Courtney! You’re off, tell Garrett to come in! Roby: Garrett Hartley! You’re in-What the-? Roby falls through the hole in the floor of Room 12. Peter: I remember that hole. It leads to a Random capsule Brees: Oh great, we lost him. Hartley: So, are we kicking or what? Peter: On second and seventeen, Garrett Hartley and the Saints come out to attempt a record sixty-seven yard field goal! Ware: *intentionally stays offside* Brees: I’m not snapping until you go back! Ware: I’m not going back! Hartley: Hike! Brees: What the-? Peter: Offside, number 94 defense. Five-yard penalty, repeat second down. Brees: Garrett, off. Bring in Reggie. Bush: Can’t stop me! Brees: Hike! Ware: *stops Bush* Graham: I’m a graham cracker, short and thin and tasty! Stop me! Brees: *runs while everyone’s distracted* Bowen: *Stops Brees after a gain of 11* Brees: Dang it, one yard short. Sedrick! Get over here! Bush, go to the bench. Ellis: I’m eligible. Peter: Sedrick Ellis reports in as eligible for New Orleans. Lee: I’m in! Jenkins, off! The Cowboys line up with Ware and Bowen on the line and Lee behind them. The Saints line up with Ellis behind Brees and Graham lined up slightly to Ellis’ right. Brees: Hike! Oh, that hurts… Ellis and Graham have piled on top of Brees, who is now down. Lee touches him. Peter: And he’s down. It’s fourth and one still. Hartley and Bush come in for Brees, who needs to be helped off, and Ellis. Bush: Set! Hike! Hartley: *Makes the field goal* Peter: And- Joe: Red, scarlet, maroon! Peter: Hartley makes a 58-yard field goal to win it for the Saints! CAST AND CREW Peter Smith as Himself Joe Wheeler as Joe Robert “Bob” Rolle as Bob Pizza Guy (Phineas and Ferb) as Himself Drew Brees, Tony Romo, Felix Jones, Tashard Choice, Reggie Bush, Courtney Roby, Jason Witten, Jimmy Graham, Stephen Bowen, DeMarcus Ware, Sean Lee, Mike Jenkins, Remi Ayodele, Sedrick Ellis, Darren Sharper, and Tracy Porter (Football Players) as Themselves Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Random Works! Category:Random Stuff Episodes Category:Television